The mechanisms of binding and entry of varicella zoster virus (VZV) into cells are unknown. We are investigating the binding of VZV to cell membrane preparations from a variety of cultured cell-lines, to isolated proteins, and to synthetic peptides. Inhibition of VZV infectivity in diploid human lung cells is being used to assess potential receptor- mimicking molecules for ability to block VZV binding and infection of cells. Individual VZV glycoproteins produced in a mammalian cell expression system. Monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to cell membrane proteins are being developed to identify the specific cell surface molecules that serve as transfer of potential receptor genes in order to confer VZV susceptibility in cell lines previously resistant to VZV.